


Slow Motion

by basicbitchsonya



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19x19, Blowjobs, Frottage, M/M, NSFW, Same Age, Smut, University AU, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicbitchsonya/pseuds/basicbitchsonya
Summary: 19x19 L & HPrompt where Louis' mum invites Harry and Anne to dinner after the boys talk, queue sexual dinner tension and sneaky blowjobs I'm not sorry





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't intend to make anyone sensitive by putting Jay in this fic, I just really needed to as part of the plot and thought her memory shouldn't be erased because of what's happened xx

Louis hates his mum. 

Okay, maybe that's a _bit_ of an exaggeration, but he's not happy with her. At all. 

Louis traces it back to about three days ago when it began. He was walking to the shops, his mum wanted another bottle of milk and according to her, since he's 19 and still living at home, it was _Louis'_ obligation to get the milk. 

He said his hello's to the shop owners, (lovely couple, been running the shop since he was little,) and being the fuck up that he is, doesn't notice the tall figure he's about to run into before it's too late. 

"Oof!" is all Louis manages before he's being hastily caught and wow, okay, biceps. He regains his footing and glances up to see the face of Biceps Boy. Louis is met with bright green eyes that beautifully compliment the boy's dark brown _curly_ hair. 

"Hi." Louis mutters, unable to take his eyes off of the boy.  
"Oops, I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you okay?" Bicep's voice is deep, Louis thinks as he quickly lets go of the boy's arm that he was still clinging to. He brushes himself off to busy his hands.

"Uh, yeah. Don't worry about it, it was my fault anyway." Louis mentally congratulates himself for getting a proper sentence out without insulting anyone. He's so great.

Biceps nods and gives a wide smile, flashing his perfect teeth as he holds out his hand.  
"I'm Harry, I'm new here." Louis quickly takes the hand, oh nice and _firm_ and stro-

"Louis, nice to meet you, mate." Harry doesn't comment on how Louis holds his hand for a bit longer than probably appropriate, instead he chooses to smirk like a bastard. Louis pulls away when his hand starts to sweat.

"Right! I need milk,and you probably have somewhere to be, yeah? Yeah, I'll see you around, Curly." Louis shuffles past Bicep Harry without eye contact, and he has to calm himself down in the milk aisle when he hears a faint 'Bye Lou."

-

Three days later, Louis finds himself going for another run to the shops, but he's stopped short 2 minutes after leaving his house when a voice calls his name. It's Bicep Harry. Louis really does have the best luck.

"Hey!" Harry greets when he jogs over. He's equipped with a backwards snap-back and Louis' heart hurts with how attractive the frat boy look suits him.  
"Harry!" Louis says with faux excitement. He's not excited, he's going to look like an idiot and scare this god of a teenager away and it's going to suck. At least, he looks like a teenager. 

"How old are you?" Louis asks before Harry can say anything else, he stares into Harry's eyes with purpose so he can avoiding dragging his eyes down the thin tank top the boy is wearing right now. 

"19, I'm staying with my mum on my Uni break." Louis nods in understanding and looks at the house Harry ran from.

"Anne lives here, right? I remember when she moved in about a year ago." Harry pulls a curl out of his eye while Louis talks and really, Louis doesn't know how he's being so chill right now. 

"Yeah! Anne's my mum, I was staying with my sister while she moved here. Doncaster's a small town." Louis scoffs and nods, flicking his fringe out of his face. He really ought to get it cut. 

"Yeah, been here all me life, really. Starting to consider Universities for next year though." Harry hums and looks Louis up and down. Sweet Jesus. 

"So you're...18?" The guess is close, but Louis shakes his head and chuckles.

"Same age as you, actually. Had a year off to think about me options and all that. Maybe if I went this year I'd be as well styled as you."  
Harry laughs kindly and places a hand on Louis' shoulder lightly.

"Don't be silly, Lou. You look adorable, actually." Louis groans and looks down at the stripey top he has on. Bloody Niall brought it back from Ireland because he thought Louis would look 'like a cute sailor boy' as Niall put it. 

"Oh shut up, I usually only wear this inside the house but mum needed more shopping done, and being the generous son I am, was the first to offer." 

"She made you go to the shops, didn't she?" Harry says blankly, giving him a knowing smirk. Louis bites back a smile.

"Yeah, blackmail and everythin'" 

Harry throws his head back and laughs, exposing his tanned neck and it just isn't fair, really. What Louis would do to mark that throat up. He focuses again when Harry clears his throat, it seems Louis could have been more subtle with the staring.

"Well, I better let you get back to shopping then, wouldn't want you to get murdered before we hang out properly, do we?" Louis tells himself it's sunburn that's got him slightly red in the face, but as he says goodbye and turns to look back only to see Harry blatantly staring at him bum, he lets himself admit that only this time, Bicep Harry has got him flustered. 

-

"Oh, Boo! I have a surprise for you!" is what Louis hears as soon as he comes back from the shops. He places the items he bought on the kitchen counter and enters the living room, following his mother's voice.

"Mum, a blowup doll is only funny one time, I'm afraid." He chuckles when he gets a light slap on his shoulder and he sits down on the sofa right next to Jay.  
"What is it?" Louis looks at her expectantly, and starts to frown in concern when a wide grin covers his mum's face.

"Mum, what did you do?" 

"I saw you talking to that young boy before you went to the shop, so I invited him and his mother over for dinner tonight! I didn't know Anne even had a son! Oh, we have so much to talk about!" Louis stares blankly at her, only blinking for about a minute.

"You did what now?" Jay scoffs and stands up, fixing her clothes before wandering to the kitchen. 

"Please, contain your excitement, too much happiness for one room!" And yeah okay, Louis can tell where he inherited the sarcasm from. He follows his mother to the kitchen.

"Mummy dearest, I'm sure you did it all in kindness, but Harry can't come over for dinner." Louis takes a seat at the dining table.

"Oh, Louis, where are your manners? You and Harry sure looked like you were getting along so what's the problem?" 

"He's gorgeous, mum! I'll make a complete dick of me'self tonight and there goes my shot at an actual relationship of any kind." Louis regrets saying it as soon as his mum turns around with an eyebrow raised.

"Ooh, so you like Harry? At least he's pretty, you know I want pretty grand-kids, Louis." 

"Jesus Christ, mum!" Louis leaves as fast as he can, opting to stay in his room before he can blurt anything else out. 

-

_Niall, help me._

_Niall, don't ignore me I know you have nothing to do._

_NIALL!_

_Fine, I'll go to Liam for boy problems now._

_I don't need u_

**jesus christ lou! was havin a piss wasn't i!!!**

**bullshit u have boy problems theres only 3 decent boys here and theyre all straight, and ur friends!!!**

_Don't be stupid Niall it's not you liam or zayn!_

_There's a new boy and his name is harry and mum invited him for dinner what do i doooooo_

**Get in !!! finally cure ur blue balls !**

Why did Louis ever think Niall would give good advice? He huffs and drops his phone onto his bed, standing in front of his wardrobe where a body length mirror hangs. It hits him then, why couldn't he get Harry? Louis has never seen himself as 'ugly,' and he's had his fair share of one night stands for his age, so why not? He organizes a very complicated plan in his head.

Step one: Wear the ass jeans.  
Step two: Sleep with Harry. 

It's a flawless plan, one Louis hopes to achieve without embarrassing himself in front of his and Harry's mother. 

-

When there's a ring at the door a few hours later, Louis has just realized that his contact solution is out of date and he needs to wear his glasses. Nothing screams sexy like "I can't see more than three feet in front of me." 

Armored in his ass jeans, Louis comes down when his mum calls, and he nearly falls down the stairs when he catches sight of Harry all groomed up. He's wearing tight black skinny jeans, far different from the jean shorts he had on earlier, and a loose, thin navy shirt that Louis reckons would be more use on the floor than on Harry. 

Louis gives Harry and his mother a kind smile, kissing both of them on the cheek coyly and mentally fist pumping when Harry's jaw goes slack for a brief moment. 

When they sit at the dining table, Harry sits across from him and begins answering the inevitable questions from his mother. Louis barely focuses on that though, he's more interested in the way Harry's jaw tightens when he smiles, or even that when he talks his dimple pops making it impossible to ignore. That's why Louis' not expecting it when he feels a foot that isn't his running up and down his calf. 

It's Harry's, he figured that out fast enough, but Louis is amazed about how he can keep a solid conversation while still teasing the shit out of another person so easily. Louis doesn't waste time about pondering it though, he has work to do. He moves the leg that isn't being stroked by Harry's and touches the other boy's foot with his. 

It seems to take Harry a little off guard if the way he stutters out a reply to Louis' mother is anything to go by, but he smoothly recovers just as Anne directs the conversation to Louis.

"So Louis, Jay told me you were off to Uni next year? What do you want to study?" Louis hums and swallows his mouthful of vegetables, he almost chokes when Harry's foot skims the inside of his thigh, but he manages a small cough. 

"I think I might go into teaching actually, drama always interested me so why not teach it?" Anne smiles and nods, seeming to accept the answer as she goes back to her meal.

"I think you'd make a great teacher, Lou." Louis looks across at Harry and he looks like he genuinely meant it. It's a very sweet comment considering what he's doing under the table. His toes are very close to the quickly growing bulge Louis is getting and his innocent face isn't doing any justice right now. 

"Thank you, Harold." Louis replies in the same tone, he gives a tight smile and starts eating again before his mother suspects anything. 

-

By the time they finish dinner, Louis has the most uncomfortable boner and a smirking Harry sitting across from him, it's been an eventful night. His mother pushes away from the table to grab the plates, but Louis grabs her arm.

"Don't worry about that mum, I'll do the dishes after I change into something more comfortable." Jay smiles gratefully and clears her throat, standing up from the table and looking over to Anne.

"Wine, Anne? I've been waiting for a reason to open the new bottle." Anne laughs and stands up with her, running a hand through Harry's hair, (Louis' a little jealous if he's honest.) 

"That sounds wonderful. Harry, you can help Louis with the dishes, please." Oh okay, Louis looks over to Harry who is already pushing his chair in and stood up, looking back at him with a strange look.

"Sure thing, mum. Go relax." Anne coos and kisses her son's cheek before following Jay into the living room. Louis releases a breath he didn't know he was holding and pushes himself up from his chair, walking quickly towards the stair case.

"Why don't you run the tap while I get changed-" As Louis reaches the first step there's a warm body pressed against his back and soft lips on the back of his neck.  
Sweet Jesus, Louis is gone. He starts quoting his will in his head. Niall gets nothing, the prick.

"Why don't I come and help you get changed?" Harry's voice is quiet and deep in his ear and Louis really doesn't think he can speak right now. Instead he gasps and presses back against Harry enough to feel something hard on his ass that is definitely not a phone.

"I, uh- yeah." Harry hums and starts pressing kisses along the side of Louis' neck and somewhere far away he can hear their mothers giggling about something.  
"Yeah," he repeats, "my room, changing. _Yeah._ " He reaches behind him for Harry's hand and hauls them up the stairs, looking back to make sure his mother is still in the living room and not watching like a hawk.

Harry is hot on his trail and the moment they reach Louis' bedroom it's like a switch has been flicked. Louis and Harry attack each other, smashing their lips together immediately. Harry blindly closes the door and pushes Louis against it straight away, earning a moan from the smaller boy, when they finally pull away for breath Harry works on sucking bruises into Louis' neck, running his hands all over Louis' body.

"Fuck, Harry." Louis pants, spreading his legs more to allow Harry to grind against him better. Harry moans and bucks his hips forward, pulling his mouth away from Louis' neck to speak.

"Looked so good tonight Lou, couldn't help myself, _fuck,_ wanted to destroy you." Louis whines and throws his head back, hitting it against the door, his glasses slip down his nose and Louis curses and throws them off.

"Harry, please, do something. Need you so bad." Louis pushes the curly boy off of him and towards the bed, Harry falls backwards onto it and strips his shirt off, pulling Louis down on top of him.

"Off, off." Harry chants into his chest and really how can Louis argue? He pulls his shirt off and tosses it blindly, before shuffling off the bed and onto his knees, working quickly to unbutton Harry's jeans. When Harry realises what he's doing he groans and throws his head back against the bed, spreading his legs like an invitation and you're goddamn right Louis is going to RSVP.

Louis works Harry jeans down his legs and jumps at the 8 inch cock that springs out, uncovered by any sort of briefs.  
"Commando, Harry? Were you expecting something tonight, huh?" Louis asks cheekily, and Harry lifts himself up on his forearms, a flush on his cheeks.

"Well, I was hoping..." Louis smirks and shakes his head in disbelief, wrapping his hand around the shaft.

"Naughty." Is what he says before licking at the tip, getting used to the feel and the taste. Harry grunts and holds Louis' fringe back to watch everything. Louis takes more into his mouth and starts moving his head up and down, using his best tongue tricks in his book to impress Harry. It seems to be working, the curly boy has his eyes closed now and his mouth open in pleasure. Louis hums and takes a deep breath through his nose before taking as much as he can in the back of his throat. Harry gasps and tugs on Louis' hair tightly which makes him moan and go down further, the gag reflex gods are smiling on him today. But before he knows it, he's being pulled off with a pop by Harry whose pupils are blown wide and black. 

"Was gonna come, wanna fuck you, Lou. Can I fuck you?" Louis seriously considers the option, considers how good Harry could hold him down and throw him around, maybe even make him cry, but then he remembers his mother downstairs expecting washed dishes and he climbs into Harry's lap. 

"Next time, love. We haven't got much time and I want to be _loud._ " Harry seems disappointed for a moment but then excitement crosses his face and Louis can't even think before his cock is being pulled out of his jeans and pressed against Harry's. Louis whines and ruts down, nipping at Harry's neck with a new found motivation to get off. Harry's hand is big enough to wrap around both of their cocks and jerk them off, and all Louis can do is writhe and grind down, fucking himself into Harry's hand.

"Gonna fuck you soon, Lou. Can imagine you riding me like this. Gonna, _fuck,_ gonna make you come so fucking hard, baby." 

If Louis was ever asked, he would deny how quickly he came after the word baby left Harry's mouth, but the only person that has proof is Harry, who came directly after he saw Louis shoot over his chest and Harry's hand, shamelessly moaning and riding it out, his voice a pitch higher than usual. Harry digs his blunt nails into Louis' hip as he comes, and throws his head back, giving access to Louis who hides his face in Harry's neck, trying to catch his breath.

There's a few minutes of silence as both boys catch their breathes, but Louis is the one to break it by chuckling and throwing himself off Harry's lap, lying on his back with his head on his pillow. Harry lays beside him gently and Louis can't help lacing his fingers with Harry's incredibly sticky ones, it should be gross but he can't bring himself to be phased right now. Louis spares a glance to the boy next to him and laughs at his furrowed eyebrows.

"Something on your mind, Haz?" The nickname slips out effortlessly like he's known Harry forever. Shit, maybe he has, Louis' too blissed to care about sentiment right now. Harry instantly relaxes and smirks as he stares at the ceiling, his left arm behind his head.

"Would it be ironic if I'm still nervous about asking you on a date after I've just made you come?" There's a brief pause before Louis sniffs and mimics Harry posture, placing an arm behind his head.

"Tomorrow at two. There's a great bakery a few blocks away and there's a little concert in the park." Louis doesn't have to look to know Harry's looking at him with a raised eyebrow, and he smirks at the taller boy. 

"You don't have to be nervous about asking me now, we already have a date." Harry chuckles and pulls Louis on top of him, peppering kisses all over his face. It's all very lovely actually, Louis thinks he could probably go for another round soon, but that idea seems bleak fast when both boys hear footsteps on stairs and Anne's unimpressed voice outside the door. 

"Harry Edward Styles, we're going home now. You can continue this tomorrow when you're alone maybe?" It surprises everyone when Louis let's out a cackle and jumps off Harry, walking around to throw his clothes on the bed. 

Harry dresses quickly and flushes when he trips over his own two feet rushing to kiss Louis goodbye. 

"Tomorrow at 2." He mumbles, it sounds more like a promise than a mental note. 

"Tomorrow at 2." Louis parrots, watching Harry bashfully exit his room, his mum standing with a hand on her hip. She sees Louis standing and gives him a small smile before leaving. Louis likes her.

 

-

 

The first date becomes the third, and the third becomes the 8th, and they've lost count by the time university starts again, but they don't forget their one year anniversary, celebrating it at the small bakery at 2 o'clock exactly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys didn't cringe too much at that! Please comment and tell me what you thought??
> 
> Also my Tumblr is pxrnoharry hit me up 


End file.
